Jasper ABC's
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Little oneshots of Jason and Piper that follow the alphabet. Read and Review and enjoy RawR
1. A is for Alligators

_A is for alligators…_

While on vacation in Florida, thanks to their parents, Jason figured that it would be a good idea to go golfing. He was ok at it and Piper just went to drive the golf cart. Leo and Jason were the ones doing the golfing while Piper and Reyna sat in the golf cart in awkward silence.

It was a sunny day, the birds were chirping cheerfully, and there was a nice breeze. Jason and Leo were about to tee off at the 9th hole. Jason was about to take his back swing when suddenly out of the blue this random alligator charged him. Leo jumped onto the back of the golf cart and ordered Piper to drive the other way.

The gator chased Jason right to the wall of the country club they were at. Piper's father had a membership so it got them in for a round of golf and whatever else they decided to do.

Finally Leo deemed it safe enough to go back and he decided to go see if he could help Jason who had now climbed a palm tree. The girls kind of sat back and laughed at the site, even if it was a little scary, it was still funny.

"I think I know why the gator attacked." Reyna said.

Piper looked over at her, "Why?"

"It was guarding its nest." Just as she said that a tiny gator nose poked out of the ground and broke its way out.

"So where there's a momma gator there must be a daddy gator…"

Without warning there was another hiss. Piper took off in the golf cart far away from the nest. Jason and Leo were now both in the palm tree and trying to hit the gator with the golf clubs they were holding. Piper realized they had drawn quite the crowd and noticed that both Leo and Jason had lost their pants due to the beast and were now in their golf polos and boxers.

Reyna and Piper giggled at the sight; Leo's were covered in flaming hammers and Jason's were covered in lightning bolts. The girls snapped pictures and then went to see if they could get some help with their boyfriends' situation.

After an hour of waiting on the gator guys Jason and Leo were finally out of the tree and they looked like hell. Jason's shirt was ripped and his hair was all over the place, Leo was missing a sleeve and a shoe, and both of them were missing their pants.

"So thanks for the help." Leo muttered as they walked back to their rental car.

"Well we weren't about to look like you guys." Piper giggled.

"Well you could have gone for help earlier." Jason pointed out.

"Leo was making us drive away." Reyna protested.

"Can we just get back to the hotel to change?" Leo and Jason asked in unison.

The girls giggled, "You know she was only protecting her nest."

"We don't care, we've been chased, had our pants stolen, and completely embarrassed by a gator." Leo said.

"Oh hey by the way we've been meaning to tell you guys; nice boxers." Piper said.

Jason and Leo blushed and were quiet the whole ride to the hotel, "Annabeth says the same."

"COME ON!" the boys groaned from the back.


	2. B is for Brunch

_B is for brunch…_

Jason stood in front of the mirror and sighed. He loved Piper but her father seemed to hate him. So now Jason was stuck going out to brunch with Tristan McLean for Piper's sake. She had promised her dad that she'd meet him for brunch and that she'd bring Jason along.

Piper walked into their bedroom and smiled, "Jason are you planning on wearing a tux?"

Jason shot her a dirty look, "No I just want to look nice so your dad doesn't think that you're dating a bum."

"My dad doesn't think you're a bum Jason." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes he does." Jason muttered.

Piper kissed him on the cheek, "We're leaving in five so hurry up."

He watched Piper walk out to door. She could get away with a pair of jeans and a simple top. Jason on the other hand couldn't he had to look impressive.

They arrived at the restaurant serving brunch and Tristan waved them down. He hugged Piper and shook Jason's hand. There was an odd tension that filled the air and Jason thinks that the waitress even noticed it.

Once they were seated and their orders were in the awkward conversation started. Piper took a sip of her water and looked over at Jason.

"So Jason what do you do for a living?" Tristan asked.

"Well I work for my father's company." Jason said.

"He's the head of a department dad." Piper added in.

"Oh how long have you been there?" he asked.

"About six months, it was appointed to me after my boss retired." Jason said.

"Sound like a sensible job compared to what Piper does." Tristan joked.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Daddy just because I'm an interior designer doesn't mean that it's not sensible."

"I'm just joking honey, lighten up."

"You're an actor." Piper pointed out.

Halfway through the meal Piper left to go take a call leaving Jason alone with Tristan.

"Look Jason I know we weren't off to the best of starts but I can tell that you love my daughter. I want any form of shakiness between us to go away." Tristan said.

"Ok thank you." Jason said.

"No problem." Tristan smiled.

Piper came back and noticed a change in the atmosphere at the table. She sat next to Jason and looked between him and her father. Maybe brunch wasn't that bad of an idea after all.


	3. C is for Cupcakes

_C is for cupcakes…_

Piper pulled the twelfth dozen of cupcakes she made for Jason. He volunteered them to make cupcakes for the company picnic totally forgetting that Piper had a job herself. Jason walked into the house and kissed Piper on the cheek. She kissed his cheek and then handed him an apron. He looked at her.

"Since you're home you can help me frost and decorate the cupcakes." Piper said. She had given up on her interior design, it was actually really boring. She had opened a bakery that's actually going well.

Jason had volunteered her to make her most time consuming cupcakes but everyone loves them. They're her signature pudding filled cupcakes, and she was the only one in the area who did that.

Jason smiled at her and pushed up the sleeves on his white dress shirt before tying the apron, which happened to be purple and white polk-a-dotted, around his waist, "Where do you need me boss?"

She handed Jason a couple piping bags to ice the cupcakes, "The vanilla and the pistachio ones are ready to be frosted. The vanilla get the pink frosting and the pistachio get the red frosting."

"So what kind of frosting is this?" Jason asked as he set to work.

"The pink frosting has a subtle hint of cotton candy and the red has a cherry flavor." Piper said as she popped the other cupcakes out of the pans and onto one of the seventy cooling racks in their kitchen.

Jason smiled, he was happy that Piper was fitting into life so well in California but then he remembered that she had grown up in California. He supported her to start her business when it came to the time when she was about to give up.

They continued to work on the cupcakes until it was late. Jason looked at the clock and then at Piper, he could hear her stomach, "Do you want me to call for a pizza?"

Piper looked at him like he was hero for suggesting it, "Please, order like two."

Jason chuckled and wiped his hands on the towel that he draped over his shoulder, "Sure thing, tomato basil with sausage?"

Piper nodded. She had a wake up call when she was eighteen that involved a week in the hospital due to the fact that she didn't have enough iron in her body so she compromised with Jason and began to eat meat again. Neither of them wanted to spend the week in the hospital again.

Piper was now filling the cupcakes with pudding and Jason was icing the butterscotch ones with chocolate frosting and the chocolate got a mocha frosting. Jason called for the pizza that wouldn't arrive for another hour.

Soon enough all the cupcakes were finished and boxed and she and Jason finally got the chance to enjoy their dinner. Jason smiled at her, "Thanks for making all those cupcakes hon."

"Anything for my wonderful boyfriend." Piper smiled.

"Well then speaking of the cupcakes, Thalia wants to know if you can make her wedding cake. She and Luke wanted to ask you because they know you're the best cupcake person in the business."

"Thalia wants me to make her wedding cake?" Piper asked.

Jason nodded, "Of course she does. She wants a cupcake wedding cake."

"The next time she calls, tell her that I will…better yet let me talk to her." Piper said.

Then after dinner Piper walked out of the kitchen holding a cupcake. Jason smiled as Piper sat next to him on the couch, "What are these for?"

"Well I know you love pudding filled cupcakes." She smiled and handed him a fork.

"Piper you're amazing you know that?" Jason asked.

Piper kissed him and then fed him a bit of cupcake, "I know but you are too."

At that moment Jason officially declared cupcakes the most amazing dessert in the world. Without cupcakes this moment wouldn't have been possible.


	4. D is for Disney

_D is for Disney _

Piper plopped a rather large pile of movies in front of him. He sat up and looked at her. He was lounging around in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She was holding a bowl of popcorn. He picked up one of the movies and raised an eyebrow, "These are all Disney movies."

Piper smiled, "Of course they are."

Jason looked at his eighteen year old girlfriend, "Pipes are you serious."

"Well you missed out on a lot of your childhood, so I'm going to help you catch up a bit." Piper said as she opened the Lion King.

"Pipes is this necessary?" Jason asked.

Piper nodded, "Now shut up this is one of the best."

Piper made him sit through both Lion Kings, Little Mermaids, all three Toy Stories, and a few more common childhood staples. Piper and Jason were sitting there watching movies and cuddling on the couch. She knew every line of the movies and Jason couldn't help but grin.

Piper was a child at heart and Jason didn't want to think about anything that could happen in the future. He loved her so much that he would endure all the Disney movies she was making him watch. He didn't know then about the week later that year they'd be spending in the hospital, or that he was looking at his future wife. All he knew at the time was that he was completely happy with his life at the moment and couldn't imagine it any different.

Finally after it was way past two in the morning and they had eaten at least seven pounds of popcorn, Piper declared it time to go to bed.

Jason carried her to her dorm and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and made sure to tuck her favorite stuffed Stitch toy. A character from a movie she made him watch. Her roommate smiled and cooed.

"Oh hi there."

"You know she thinks the world of you." Her roommate said.

"She does?"

Her roommate nodded, "I'm Mel by the way."

"Jason."

Jason looked around Piper's dorm; he noticed that most of the surfaces that belonged to Piper were covered in pictures of him. He kissed Piper on the forehead again and decided that he was going to go watch more Disney movies for when he takes her to Disneyworld in the future. Anything to make her happy he was going to do.


	5. E is for Earwigs

_E is for earwigs…_

It was summer and to Piper that meant one thing…earwigs. She hated the little insects that looked like spawns of the devil. Despite the fact that she was by far larger than the horrifying insects she was terrified…actually she was petrified by them. Spiders were no big deal, scorpions were no big deal, even snakes were no big deal to her…but you throw an earwig into the mix Piper was a whimpering child.

She was on constant watch for the little freaks of nature. They just made her skin crawl. When she was younger someone on the reservation had told her that while she was sleeping that they would crawl into her ear and lay eggs there. Piper only being about five at the time believed it and ever since then has been petrified of the creatures. Jason thought that this was hilarious, Piper McLean, the girl who fearlessly helped fight a giant to save her father, was afraid of an insect so tiny.

Come on with their weird armored centipede bodies and their stupid little pinchers who couldn't hate them? Piper knew plenty of people who shared her hatred for them. They were just gross looking.

He didn't believe that she was afraid of them until when they had moved into their first house the summer after they graduated college. There was a shriek from the kitchen and Jason ran in to see Piper huddled on the counter under the cabinets. Jason must admit it was a funny sight and no he did not regret the picture he had taken with his phone when he saw it…nor did he regret sending that picture to Leo but that's another story.

"What's wrong Piper?" Jason asked. He couldn't see anything that would have caused her to scream like that.

"There's an earwig!" Piper shrieked.

Jason looked around on the floor and with a chuckle squashed the insect with his foot, "Pipes it was just a bug don't be such a girl."

"No that is the spawn of the devil." Piper shook her head.

"Now come down off the counter, there's no way that can be comfortable." Jason chuckled.

Piper shook her head again, "No way Jack, there's no way that I know I'm safe."

"Piper come on this is ridiculous." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Really? Should I bring up your fear of moths?" Piper asked.

"I don't have a fear of moths, they're just creepy." Jason said, "Now get off the counter and we can go swim."

"No way Jason." She repeated.

Jason walked over to the counter and pulled her off of it. There were a few strings of some strong profanity and some struggle but finally he got her off the counter. She clung onto him for dear life though and wouldn't allow her feet to touch the ground for five minutes.

Later that night Piper had recovered from her traumatic earwig experience and they were sitting on their deck enjoying a glass of wine together. Suddenly Jason began to freak out. A rather large moth had landed right on his nose.

"PIPER GET IT OFF ME!" Jason screeched like a girl.

Piper giggled, "Not afraid of moths huh?"

"JUST GET IT OFF ME!" Jason shrieked.

Piper walked over to him and blew the moth off of Jason's nose with a quick puff and then looked at him, "Really Jason you're being such a girl."

"Look those things are creepy." Jason tried to defend himself.

"It was just a bug Jason." Piper mocked him from earlier.

"Those are the spawn of the devil haven't you seen the Silence of the Lambs or Mama? There's always those creepy moths." Jason said.

"Come on Jason this is ridiculous, the moth is gone now." Piper was still mocking him.

After that night Jason never mocked his girlfriend ever again for hating earwigs. In fact he just kept quiet and squashed the earwig when he was available to do so. He knew that Piper would just mock his fear of moths and that there was no winning to their little dispute about which insect was more likely to be the spawn of the devil.


	6. F is for Fog

_F is for fog…_

Piper loved the fog. She would always go and invoke a game of hide and seek when there was fog. Jason noticed that she would light up when she saw the fog swirling around in the air like a child who lit up when they saw snow on Christmas morning.

One day Jason noticed that there was fog but Piper was sitting in the kitchen. She looked really down and that was something Jason hated to see on his fiancé. She was usually out in the fog.

Jason walked over to her at the breakfast bar and wrapped his arms around her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just miss when we'd play hide and seek at camp with everyone when there was fog." She sighed.

Jason kissed her cheek, "Well then why don't we go play a game of hide and seek?"

Piper looked at Jason wondering what he had done with the Jason she knew. He hated the fog and anything that took away the sun. She smiled, "What's gotten into you?"

"You look sad and I want to make you happy." He whispered.

Before Piper knew it they were in their backyard playing hide and seek in the fog just like when they were teenagers.

Jason was leaning on the tree counting so Piper hid behind the tree, "One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten. Ready or not here I come!"

Piper giggled and caught Jason just as he was about to peek around the tree with a kiss. It was a cute kiss and Jason officially wrote it in as one of their best.

"Found you." Jason grinned as they pulled away from one another.

Piper smirked, "You have to catch me first."

She ran off leaving Jason there, "Hey that's cheating!"

"Don't be such a baby!" she called from somewhere.

That was literally how they spent their afternoon. Running and hiding and playing in the fog. Jason enjoyed it immensely even though there was still the fact that he hated the fog. As long as Piper was having fun so was he. He loved to see her smile and not frown. She was finally caught and they called it a night. They enjoyed a wonderful cup of coffee before deciding to play hide and seek again in the fog before it became too dark to see.

Once again Jason caught Piper and this time he held on so she couldn't escape, "I caught you."

She kissed him, "That you did."

"I love you Piper."

She smiled, "I love you too Jason."


	7. G is for Giraffes

_G is for giraffes…_

Jason and Piper decided to take a trip to the zoo. Piper loved animals and Jason loved one animal at the zoo in particular…the giraffes. So the first place they went of course was the giraffes. Jason loved feeding them it was his favorite thing to do. Piper didn't mind the giraffes but they weren't her favorite animals at the zoo. Thank God they had gotten to the zoo when it opened because it was huge and she had a feeling they would be visiting with the giraffes for awhile. You'd think that Jason being twenty-two, that he would've grown out of the giraffe feeding stage of his life but he wasn't.

Piper watched him feed the giraffes and laughed when he wince when their purplely tongues would wrap around his fingers to eat the carrots and celery that he held out to them. She noticed that Jason had taken a liking to one giraffe in particular. It looked like a younger giraffe because it wasn't nearly as tall as the others.

So finally Piper checked her phone for the time, they had been feeding the giraffes for at least forty-five minutes now. She decided to give Jason fifteen more minutes with his beloved giraffes.

"Ok Jason you've been here feeding them for an hour let's go check out some of the other animals." Piper said.

Jason looked at her and she swore he pouted before walking over to her and trying to grab her hand.

"Not until you use hand sanitizer." Piper shook her head.

Jason walked over to the hand sanitizer and used some before even attempting to hold Piper's hand again.

They walked around the zoo and saw tons of other animals; lions, tigers, otters, snakes, and even kangaroos. None of them really caught Jason's attention like the giraffes had. Piper did notice that he seemed to like the kangaroos though too.

Finally Piper looked at the time she didn't want to eat dinner at the zoo, they had already eaten lunch there, "We should probably head back."

Jason looked at Piper. "Can we go see the giraffes one more time?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "Sure but it has to be quick."

So they were headed back to the giraffes where Jason spent another twenty minutes feeding the giraffes again. Piper was positive they had dropped at least forty dollars to feed the giraffes not to mention the donations Jason had insisted on stuffing in the donation box.

"Ok Jas we have to go." Piper said.

"Do we have to?" he asked.

Piper nodded, "I'm pretty sure you're hungrier than the giraffes right now."

Jason pouted and just as he was about to walk away, the giraffe that he had been feeding, the smaller one from earlier, licked his face. Jason grinned and patted it on the head before walking away to clean his hand and his face.

Piper smiled and then Jason grabbed her hand. They began to walk towards the zoo exit and she looked over at him, "So now you're the giraffe whisperer?"

Jason chuckled, "I guess I am."

"So what's with the giraffe obsession if you don't mind me asking?" Piper asked.

"Well when I was younger Thalia used to tell me that I was going to be tall and strong like a giraffe so I've always loved them." Jason said.

"Giraffe?" Piper asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that she had said that just because there was a giraffe in my room at the time." Jason chuckled.

Piper will never fully understand Jason's deep love for giraffes but if he tries to decorate the house with them then Piper may have to put her foot down. She kissed him on the cheek and they headed off to dinner, Jason now holding a stuffed giraffe from the zoo gift shop and Piper holding a bag full of stuffed things because Jason insisted that they needed them so his giraffe didn't get lonely.


	8. H is for Hospital Stays

_H is for hospital stays…_

Piper was stuck in the hospital. She was really low on iron and she had gotten really sick. She was told that she needed meat in her diet and that the spinach and broccoli that she consumed just wasn't cutting it. Jason of course was the one who took her to the hospital at three in the morning.

Piper didn't want to eat meat but she was sure that Jason would see to it that she did. Jason walked in from where ever he had just been with a nice greasy bag that smelt delicious. He pulled out two burgers and two things of fries.

"Did the doctor clear this?" the nurse asked as she tampered with the IV Piper was hooked up to.

Jason nodded, "He actually suggested it."

The nurse nodded and then left the room. Jason pulled the tray closer to Piper and set her food out for her. He also set the Sprite he had gotten her on the doctors orders he said no caffeine. Piper reached for the Sprite but Jason swatted her hand away, "You're going to take a bite of the burger first."

Piper looked at the burger and she eyed it hungrily. It looked amazing, there pickles, lettuce, tomatoes, melty cheese, mayo, mustard, and ketchup on it. Everything Piper put on her veggie burgers. She looked back at Jason who looked determined to get her to eat it. Finally she picked up the burger and took a bite. She officially ended her life as a vegetarian right there. She realized that she was missing out on a lot there.

She had the burger gone within minutes and Jason chuckled, "See it wasn't that bad. Now do you think that you can continue to eat meat?"

Piper nodded, "There's no way that I'm spending more time than I have to here."

Jason smiled and kissed her head, "Thank you Piper."

She looked at him, "For what?"

"You scared the crap out of me." He whispered.

Piper decided that eating meat was worth it. She didn't want to scare anyone including her father who was supposed to be flying in to see her soon. She ate her fries and sipped on her Sprite and Jason ate his lunch. She hated the smell of hospital and she just couldn't wait to get out of here. She hoped that the next time would only be for having kids and that was it.

Jason stayed with her that whole week in the hospital only leaving to shower and get some food. Leo visited with the rest of their friends. Piper knew Jason was probably the best boyfriend in the world and her week in the hospital proved it. He slept in that stupid chair by her bed for a whole week. That's not something that crappy boyfriends do.

Finally after she was released a week later, Jason made Piper swear to an oath.

"You will…" Jason began.

"I will…" Piper echoed.

"Promise to eat meat at least once a day and stay out of the hospital and not scare the crap out of my boyfriend." Jason said.

"Promise to eat meat at least once a day and stay out of the hospital and not scare the living daylights out of my boyfriend." Piper followed.

Jason smiled and kissed her softly, "Thank you Piper I don't ever want to experience that with you again."

"You won't have to ever again." She whispered.


	9. I is for I Do

_I is for I do…_

Jason smiled as Piper walked down the aisle. She looked amazing in her white gown and smile. She was teary eyed as her father gave her away to Jason. He took her hands in his and the ceremony began.

Finally it came to the point where he got to say the words he was waiting to say.

"Do you Jason Erik Grace take Piper Mclean to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold through sickness and through health, for richer and for poorer and until death do you part?" the minister asked.

Jason smiled at Piper, "I do." He slid the wedding band onto her finger and waited for Piper to say it herself.

"Do you Piper Dawn McLean take Jason Grace to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold through sickness and through health, for richer and for poorer and until death do you part?" the minister asked.

Piper smiled at Jason, "I do." She slid the ring onto his finger.

"Well with any further ado ladies and gentlemen Mr. and Mrs. Jason Grace. You may now kiss your bride." The minister said.

Jason smiled and kissed Piper so passionately that he was positive that Gaea could feel it. He was finally married to the love of his life and there was nothing that could separate them ever. He was sure of it.

As he carried her down the aisle to the limo that was taking them to the reception Piper smiled at him.

"I love you Jason." She whispered.

"I love you too Piper." He smiled.

The night was full of fun and love and Jason especially loved that their wedding party had made a slideshow of their pictures through out their relationship. Piper and Jason laughed as their friends added commentary to their pictures. Even Tristan was having a good time there at the wedding.

It was the best night of Jason's life and it wasn't one that he was ever going to forget. He looked over at Piper who smiled at him and then they were privileged with their first dance as a married couple. Jason chose Drops of Jupiter by Train because it was their song. He kissed her as they swirled around the dance floor. It was going to be a good life he just knew it.


	10. J is for Jokes

**I'd like to thank pjo-guardgeek for the idea for this chapter. Thanks for the suggestion because the best I had come up with was jellybeans. Read and Review and if anyone else has any ideas for K that would help a lot. :D RawR**

* * *

_J is for jokes…_

Piper and Jason sat with their friends around a fire at camp. They were enjoying company like all teenagers did. Leo grinned and then looked at Jason.

"Hey Jason, would you like a s'more?" Leo asked.

"Not right now Leo." Jason chuckled.

Piper understood that it was an inside joke but she didn't know anything about it. She knew that she had the I'll steal you breakfast thing with Annabeth but she didn't understand what they could possibly be so funny that it involved s'mores.

She looked in between Jason and Leo and frowned. Jason looked over at her, "What's wrong Pipes?"

"Nothing at all." She smiled.

"Are you sure that you don't want a s'more?" Leo asked Jason.

He and Jason launched into another laughing fit. When they were walking back to their cabins Jason and Leo were laughing hysterically about the word s'mores. Piper finally couldn't take not knowing.

As she and Jason were snuggling together in his cabin Piper looked at him, "What the Hades is so funny about s'mores?"

"I don't think that you really want to know about that." Jason said his face flushed.

"No I want to know." Piper said.

Jason tried to distract her with a kiss. Piper pushed his face away and looked at him, "I want to know."

Jason swallowed hard, "Well it something Leo and I were talking about one day and then he compared it to s'mores."

"What the heck were you two talking about?" she asked.

"Well we were talking about our first times and well I said ours was sweet and melty and the same time." Jason blushed.

"So he compared it to a s'more?" she asked.

Jason nodded, "That he did."

"Seriously?" Piper asked. She was mortified that Jason had described it like that.

"What?"

"You described it like that?" she asked.

"Well I couldn't think of any other way to describe it." He blushed.

Piper learned her lesson to never ask Jason about his and Leo's inside jokes. Now she could never eat a s'more ever again. Jason on the other hand decided not to tell Piper the real meaning of the jokes ever again. He noticed that at other bonfires she never ate s'mores while everyone else was. They learned to keep inside jokes inside.


	11. K is for Kittens

_K is for kittens…_

Piper and Jason walked past a pet store where there was a box of kittens sitting out. It read free kittens. Piper looked at Jason, there were only two left and they were playing with one another.

"Please we can't leave them here." Piper begged.

Jason looked at the kittens and then at Piper. Luke had recently gotten Thalia some puppies and that had gotten him off the hook for forgetting their anniversary. So Jason, who had forgotten about their rehearsal dinner before their wedding three months ago and still wasn't off the hook, decided that maybe this would help.

"Fine we'll get the kittens." Jason sighed.

Piper grinned, they were adorable Siamese kittens. Piper loved Siamese cats. She used to have one when she was little but it was old and died years ago. They were the same color point as hers had been and they weren't the ugly skinny ones they were the apple-heads. They were seal-point she could tell that much. One of them had longer fur than the other though.

She picked up the kittens and smiled, "Thank you."

"Yeah now go inside and go get what they'll need." Jason smiled.

Piper handed him the kittens and ran inside. After what seemed like hours Piper came out with a hundred and fifty dollars worth of cat items. Litter boxes, beds, water and food dishes, collars, the correct food dry and wet, toys, treats, cat nip, more collars, and whatever else she had decided that they needed.

They got the kittens home and situated. Piper played with them for hours and Jason just sat there and watched. He had never really been a cat person, more of a dog person. His sister on the other hand was like Piper, she loved any animal. So he had grown up with a cat in the house.

Piper had decided to name the kitten with longer fur Juno because it got jealous when you played with her brother that they named Jupiter. Jason laughed at the names. While Piper was busy playing with Juno, Jason felt some pawing at his leg. He looked down to find Jupiter sitting there looking at him.

He smiled at the kitten and picked him up. It wasn't hard to see why Piper had fallen in love instantly with the kittens. They were too cute. Their blue eyes were what had gotten Jason though. He had only ever seen cats with green, yellow, or amber eyes. Piper later explained to him that all Siamese cats have blue eyes.

"I wonder if they'll try to eat Bob." Jason mused.

Bob was Jason's goldfish that he was wanting to die. Bob had been a gag gift from Leo back in college and the stupid thing was only supposed to live for a year. It just wouldn't die. Jason had tried everything from not feeding it, to feeding it too much. Bob just lived on.

"Probably not." Piper said.

Bob was sitting on the mantle in his little bowl. They continued to play with the kittens until Piper was basically falling asleep sitting up. Jason carried her to bed and the kittens followed. They plopped down in their beds and Jason smiled. This was going to be interesting. Kittens were going to be more of a handful than the kids they were planning on having later.


End file.
